Charleston
Sylvania |nextto= |nicknames= |language=English |saint= St. Charles |hexacode= }} Charleston is a hamlet located in northwest Sylvania, within the northern part of the Stephen Headland. Geography Charleston is located near the northern tip of Stephen Headland. It has a warm, mediterranean-like climate, which enables the region to sustain the growth of pineapples and other more tropical fruits. Charleston is geographically isolated from the rest of Lovia, and their only link to populated places is by boat or by Sylvania Highway 1. History The history of Charleston dates to around 1775, when Miguel Castillo y Espada, a Spanish explorer who got lost discovered the Lovian Archipelago and landed there. He established a camp, and left behind several items, including what appears to be the remais of a tent. Many have questioned Castillo's landing, though it is entirely possible for him to have done so. The modern village was founded in the late 1800s. Hawaiian-American businessman Charles H. Morgan began a pineapple plantation on Stephen Headland. Workers at the plantation soon began to build their houses near the farm. Morgan gave the village its name of Charleston in 1897, after St. Charles (and himself). In 1906 the town was given its official symbols, a flag and a coat of arms. The flag is a combination based on those of Maryland and Brittany (where his family originated). The coat of arms is based on that of the Morgan family. Drought in the 1950s forced the shutdown of many of the plantations, contributing to the famines of that period. It would only be until the 1970s where pineapples were grown again. Durning the Lovian Civil War, Charleston has become heavily populated with civilians from the interior of Sylvania trying to out run the Oslobodenia army, most are liberals supporters from Noble City and Train Village. Charleston also become the heaquarters for the Southern Cross Alliance, lead by Richard Creed. Economy Unlike many small places in Lovia, Charleston's economy is not really based on tourism. Many people do come to the beach, though, to enjoy the warmer climates. The majority of the economy of the hamlet is based around the plantations and fresh produce. Charleston also has a brewery, the Charleston Brewery, which is a very popular destination for tourists. Culture and tourism Charleston has a culture centered around agriculture, especially pineapples. Souvenir stores carry pineapple-themed gifts and in September there is a pineapple festival, though attendance has fallen due to the creation of other commercialized tourist hotspots. The village and the surrounding areas gets many tourists who come and see the natural beauty of the area as well as to take in the sun and warm climate. With the creation of the Stephen Headland National Park, tourism has increased slightly. Town symbols The town is one of few to have an anthem, the Charleston, which is a 1920s song. The landmark that best symbolizes the town is Castillo Tower. Map ---- *'*1 - Bridge Street' *'*2 - Brook Street' *'*3 - Chapel Street' Category:Hamlet Category:Sylvania Category:Stephen Headland Category:Charleston